Strange Happenings
by Queen's Own
Summary: Gary always had a knack for overhearing things- A series of ficlets, with each chap as a One-Shot. Takes place when Alanna is a squire. Siri will attack if you flame, and that's bad! RR plz!
1. Gardens

Queen's Own: My new ficcie! Gary has always had a knack for *cough* 'overhearing' things. Makes his life interesting, don't you think? Events Gary eavesdrops on or experiences while Alanna is a squire. I might do a sequel, and/or prequel if people like this one enough. Is going to fragmented, one conversation at a time, and isn't always going to be in chronological order. Its going to be pretty AJ (gee I wonder why?) so it should be a good fic for all you AlannaJon lovers out there. If you're an AG shipper (like myself) this is still a good ficcies for you! (I hope!) 

Siri: This is the work of my noble mind, because I am a good muse. Queen's Own is finally paying attention to me!!! But 

Disclaimer: There are going to be almost no original characters in this, and none of them are going to have any bearing on the plot. So, because of this, Tamora Pierce owns everything: plot, characters- the works. 

Garden

Gary sighed and rested his arms on the stone railing of the balcony. _I hope Alan doesn't feel too left out,_ he thought worriedly. It was his friend's 17th birthday, and their Majesties had thrown another dinner tonight. As Alan usually avoided these things, he'd be spending his 17th birthday night alone. 

He saw Jonathan dancing with Lady Delia and sighed with envy. Trust his cousin to snag the best looking woman at court. Of course, seeing as he was the Crown Prince and fairly handsome too, it was sort of a given that the ladies would flock around him. He still thought Lady Delia was feminine perfection. Gleaming chestnut hair, flirtatious emerald eyes- and those dresses she wore, accenting that perfect figure-

"Gareth!" giggled the blond girl at his elbow. He fixed a polite smile on his face and turned to the girl. _Unlike me, who always has to make do with second best! _ He took the hint and extended his arm, nothing of his resentful thoughts evident on his face.

"Would you care to dance, Lady Netta?" he asked. Netta –giggling as always- latched herself to his elbow as he led her out onto the dance floor. As the musicians began their next song, a waltz, he watched over Lady Netta's perfectly coiffed head as Jonathan handed Lady Delia off to his cousin, Roger –no relation of Gary's as they were related from opposite sides of the family- and left the ballroom. _I hope he's gone looking for his squire,_ Gary thought. He knew Alan had been here earlier, but the squire had slipped out earlier, presumably as bored with all of this as Raoul who was currently dancing with another brunette, a bored expression on his face. 

After one or two dances, he handed the blond off to Alex and decided that if he didn't leave this soon, he was going to go mad. Another dance with another stupid, only moderately pretty girl and he was going to kill someone, presumably the lucky person dancing with Delia. 

There was a short cut to his rooms through the palace, but after so much perfumed and crowded air, he needed at least a breath of fresh air. Deciding to walk through the gardens, he left the party.

Congratulating himself on his excellent choice, he strolled through the garden. Seeing nobody, he began whistling tunelessly under his breath. He'd made it a good way through the garden when he heard someone's voice. 

Peering closer, he caught a glimpse of two black heads, one of which belonged to Jon. He quickly backed away, not wanting to interrupt anything, but stayed within hearing distance. He hadn't seen this girl before.

"Hullo. I think this is yours." That was Jonathan. Gary frowned. It wasn't like Jon to be so informal with a lady. He poked his head up quickly and saw –not black hair- but short red hair, cropped like a boys. Hurriedly, he backed away again. _That's extremely odd_._ Why would she wear a wig and why would she have short hair? There aren't any redheads in court currently-_

"How did you know it was me, Jonathan?" The girl spoke this time. Her voice sounded familiar, though he couldn't quite place it. _So she's on first name terms with the prince? I wonder why I haven't met or at least heard of her before?_

"I guessed. And then I saw how you walked and I was sure." _What does that have to do with anything?_

The girl chuckled ruefully. Gary raised an eyebrow. This girl didn't giggle. Instead, she had a warm laugh- again, familiar. _Why is she so familiar? I would remember a girl with short red hair who didn't giggle_. "Mistress Cooper tried to cure me of walking like a boy, but it doesn't seem to have worked." _Mistress Cooper? That couldn't be- George's mother? And why would a court lady walk like a boy? This just gets stranger and stranger every minute._

The sound of someone moving. "What's this?" From the tone in Jonathan's voice, Gary concluded that staying hidden was definitely the way to go.

"It's a charm- to keep me from having children." _She sounds embarrassed- poor girl_. "Mistress Cooper gave it to me- a long time ago." _George's mother again!_ _How would a noble lady know the Rogue's mother?_

"Have you ever tried it out?" Gary blushed slightly- if Jonathan caught him, he'd be in big trouble. Eavesdropping on his father while he discussed nothing of terribly great importance was one thing. Listening to Jonathan and a girl- that was quite another.

"What's that supposed to mean?" _She's not being flirty,_ Gary realized. _She's honestly scared. Funny. _Her voice had changed too. She sounded almost like- a boy? The voice was becoming increasingly familiar.

"This." _This is the point_, Gary concluded. _Where they start kissing_. From the sounds coming from the couple, he was correct in his assumption. Nothing much, just the quiet sounds of lips on lips and rustling of clothing that he was well acquainted with. 

The sounds halted abruptly. "No!" _Mithros! This girl gets more confusing every second. _"I was crazy to think-" _No she wasn't.__ Jon sleeps with every one of the court ladies._ "Jonathan please!" _But- she's telling him to- stop? No one had done that since- ever! _

"You're fighting what has to be. And you know it as well as I do." _At least Jon was being his usual self. _

"I- I know no such thing!" _Poor girl- she sounds terrified. And that voice is going to drive me insane until I figure out who it is!_ "I promised myself once that I would never love a man." _Silly promise for anyone to make- and most unlike a court lady._ "Maybe I almost broke that promise just now because of moonlight and silliness-"

"Stop it. We belong to each other. Is that silliness? Surely you've realized all along that this had to happen." _All along?__ Who _was_ this girl? _"Go away, before I change my mind." _Trust Jon to be a prig about it._

He heard the sound of running footsteps. A purple skirt could just barely be seen from his vantage point. Jon stayed where he was before slowly following the path the woman had taken, which was-

The wrong way for a noble lady to be running; towards the squire's rooms. Gods, this girl was becoming more confusing every minute. 

Running a hand through his hair, Gary stood, continuing on the course he had originally been taking before it had been interrupted. Finding out who this girl was could wait. He'd find out soon anyway: _everyone_ would be talking about the girl who'd refused the prince! He smiled at the thought. She'd probably have more brains than most of the court ladies. Maybe he'd be able to make Jon jealous for once-

**BANG!!!!**

Gary rubbed his head and stared accusingly at the doorframe. The evil things moved! He did not run into inanimate objects! Sighing, he continued, _through_ the door back to his room. Neither Jon nor the mysterious lady were anywhere to be seen…

A/N

Siri: hope you liked!! Please review so I can feel loved once more!! 

Queen's Own: I type for you and you feel unloved? *throws up hands in disgust* Peeps, reviews would be loved- maybe then this ungrateful muse –who does turn out good stories- will feel loved again. 'Til next chap!! Zhai'helleva! ~Queen's Own 


	2. Girls

Siri: In this chap, Jon goes to Gary for some girl advice. Set before Alanna's 17th birthday, probably about a month before.

Disclaimer: view the URL. FAN-fiction, not MY-fiction. Kapeesh??

* * *

Girl Advice

"Gary?" Jonathan said, leaning against the door of his friend's horse's stall. Gareth the Younger of Naxen or Gary, didn't even turn around.

"What do you want, Jon?" he asked, as he ran a brush over his mare's chestnut shoulder.

"I-" The prince hesitated, looking around. "I need some girl advice," he confessed. Gary stopped brushing and turned around.

"Jonathan of Conte, the ladies' man at court, needs _girl_ advice?" he said incredulously. "Jon, are you feeling okay?" Jonathan nodded glumly.

"I'm feeling fine," he said. "Except for the fact that for once in my life, the lady seems oblivious. What should I do Gary?" The last was said in a plainative tone.

"You sound like a five year old," Gary informed his cousin. Jon made a face.

"Thanks ever so," he said dryly. "But seriously, Gary. What should I do?"

"Depends on the circumstances," Gary said slowly. "Who is this girl?" To his surprise, Jon's cheeks reddened slightly.

"She's very different," he said after a long pause. "You- don't know her." Realizing that he would get nothing else out of the prince on this line, Gary tried another one.

"Why do you need advice?" he asked, resuming the grooming of his mare.

"This girl," Jon began hesitantly. "I'm not sure how she feels about me, that's part of it. The other part, is- I'm not sure how I feel about _her_."

"That," Gary said, matter-of-factly. "Could be a problem."

"Exactly," Jon said gloomily. Suddenly, he let loose a flood of words, hushed, but quite a rant nonetheless. "We're friends, and I'm not sure if that's how she wants to keep it or not. The situation is a little- complicated, and when she gets distant I'm not sure if it's because _she _wants to be distant or because circumstances are forcing her to be distant. Sometimes she says things that- I don't know. Maybe I'm just too used to the court ladies! But I can't predict what she's going to do, I can't tell what she means or even sometimes what she's saying! And I find myself getting exceedingly jealous whenever she flirts with anybody. I've kissed her once, but she was feeling a little –sick, I guess- and then someone walked in who couldn't find out anything. And I see her all the time, and I'm going to go crazy if I have to deal with this much longer!" His tirade finished, Jon leaned against the stall door. "Can you help me?" Gary stood, open mouthed. He didn't know it was possible for his cousin to be flustered by a girl.

"So you don't have divine powers when it comes to women!" was the first thing that came to his lips. Jon's gaze turned from desperate to bemused.

"What gave you _that_ crazy idea?" he asked.

"Because," Gary said lamely. "They always flock around you, and you never seem off-balance with them, unlike the rest of us. Like, around Lady Delia, most of us are tongue-tied, but you never are!" He sighed as he envisioned the lady. "But who wouldn't be, what with her emerald eyes, her perfect figure-"

"Who cares about Lady Delia?" Jon said in exasperation. "You can talk about her later! Right now I need some help!" The look Gary turned on his cousin was utterly flabbergasted.

"Who cares about Lady Delia?" he repeated slowly, incredulously. "Who cares about Lady Delia?" His face was utterly shocked. "Jon, who cares about Lady Delia?" His voice squeaked on the last word and Jon winced.

"I didn't mean that Gary," he said quickly. "I just-"

"If this other girl means so much more," Gary asked. "Why can't you just go with her and let me take Lady Delia?" Jon blushed again.

"It's too complicated, Gary," he said hastily. "Explaining the reasons why I can't would take too long. Besides, I'd break too many promises if I told you."

"If you told him what, Jon." Jonathan jumped at the sound of his squire's voice. Alan stood directly behind his knight-master.

Gary was about to open his mouth and tell him when Jon cut him off. "Nothing, Alan," he said quickly. "It's nothing." Alan looked from one to the other with suspicious amethyst eyes.

"I should hope so, Jon," he said quietly. He walked off without another word. Jonathan watched his squire leave and Gary watched Jon watch Alan.

It was at that moment that the first beginnings of a niggling suspicion that would plague him for the next year and then some began. A suspicion about Jon, Alan and this mysterious girl that Jon was so nervous about. But it was not fully in mind, before Jon started talking again, and the thought fled. Personally, Gary was glad that it hadn't shown its face; he wouldn't have liked having to ask.

"Gary, I really need help!" The prince looked desperate and Gary took pity on his friend.

"Bring the records from the Council meeting last week and I'll tell you tonight," Gary promised. "I'd help you now, but I'm a little bit preoccupied." His mare chose that moment to nudge him with her nose and step on his toe. Gary cursed loudly and fluently, with words Jon was certain his father wouldn't approve of.

"I can't see why Council records would interest you," he said. "But if you'll give me advice, I'll bring them!" He waved goodbye and walked out of the stables. Gary watched the prince go, shook his head and resumed grooming.

"He'll never understand the lure of finances," he confided in his mare.

* * *

True to his word, Jon showed up at the door of Gary's room with a tall stack of papers and a lot of food. Gary was very glad to see him, though much happier to see the food and the papers. Jon was left staring as Gary pulled the papers from his grasp, sat in a chair and began reading them, word for word.

Jon ate and waited for several minutes, before he lost his patience. "I need help!" he said firmly. "Read council records after you help me."

Gary opened his mouth, then closed it. "All right, all right. Mithros, Jon! Couldn't I just read the part about-"

"No."

"Alright already!" He attempted to look serious. "Tell me your problems."

Jon sighed. "There's this girl. She's-" His eyes misted over slightly. "-amazing. And I can't stop thinking about her."

"Do I know her?" Gary asked.

"N- no," Jon stammered. Again, something Gary had never seem him do. His cousin was rarely taken aback by much, and never to the extent that he stammered. _Whoever this girl is, I'd like to meet her. She must be pretty amazing._ "She's amazing- and so confusing. Sometimes she acts like she's my best friend- and then, she gets angry and moody."

Gary shrugged. "She's a girl- what can you expect?" Jon shook his head.

"But- girl- stuff- has never affected her before now," he protested. Gary raised an eyebrow. _How long has he known this girl?_ He voiced his thought, only to receive the evasive reply of, "A while." _Jon's being very closemouthed. That's odd. Usually, he can't wait to brag about his newest conquest._

"I'm too scared to say anything," Jon confessed. "I don't want to ruin our friendship- especially since I see her so much. And she seems so- embarrassed. But-" He put his head in one hand. "I'm confused!" Gary chuckled.

"Jon- I don't know- why don't you ask George? He'll probably have better advice than-" Jon's head shot up.

"No."

"Why not?" _This is really strange for Jon. He reacted so absolutely. And I know he talks to George about all sorts of stuff that he doesn't even talk to Alan about, and Alan's his best friend- and we all know it, except maybe him and Alan._

"Because."

"I would suggest you ask Alan," Gary joked. "But he would have even worse advice than me!" Jon's eyes filled with something close to horror.

"Don't tell him." His voice was commanding and allowed no disobedience. "You cannot tell him, Gary. If you do-" He shook his head. "I have to go. Enjoy the Council records." He stood and left. Gary stared after him, surprised by the abrupt departure.

_Why can't I tell Alan? Why would Jon care? It's not like Alan would care- _But as he thought about it, he remembered all the times he'd caught Alan watching Delia and Jon at parties. _Maybe he would care-_ The little suspicion started waving for attention. He buried himself in the Council records, trying and succeeding to ignore it. _Ironic that Jon comes to me for advice, and leaves with me needing advice- advice on what to do when I think two of my best friends- Oh look at how fascinating these records are!! _

* * *

Jon paused at the door leading to Alanna's room. He cracked open the door just a little, and slipped inside. He stood for moments, just inside the door, watching the sleeping squire. _The things you want most, are those you can't have_. _You can look, an unseen watcher, but you cannot touch or tell_. _And those are the things that hurt most of all_.

* * *

Reviewer Responses: 

Thank you to Jowa, t, pinky, Wildphire, PsychoLioness13, hushykid3, Black Rose J, and ossini for reviewing!

knighted lioness: He will eventually. points up

nala: good idea! And it was one of the Atlantis Forester ones- I read it and am sad that she hasn't updated it since it was a really good fic. I might do that. Thanks for the idea!

Shadowdancer: Zhai'helleva clansib! All we fanfic people are one big happy clan! huggles nice fanfic people, who write and review thanks so much!

Lady Queenscove: please don't bite! :)

Death Goddess Assassin: on the moving doorframes, I speak from experience! And Misty ROX! She's an awesome writer. So is Tammy, btw. But I can assume you already know that!

Katrina Swan: again, I speak from experience on the moving doorframes! And as to whether I'm going to continue it points up and down. And Gary will find out- eventually.

farleydunlop'04: I didn't edit it, but I have done a bunch of 17th birthday rewrites. The other two –if that's what you're thinking of- is Moonlit Walks, and My Lady. Try those and see if that's what you were thinking of!

Kerowyn-Dawnfire: nice charrie pics for your penname! Lol, Misty is an awesome writer! And I did and will update!

CTHKSI: I'm keeping this fic primarily Gary's POV, but I do play with POVs. If you want other POVs, go to my page and check out some of Siri's other fics.

Molly: Hate to disappoint you, but I'm not an A/Gary fan. So this fic is going to be mostly AJ, maybe a little AG, depending.

Kassi of Stone Mountain: Siri says she doesn't want to leave, as that would require complicated head transplants. Thanks for the review! And you're right- guys can be such jerks. Not all, and not all the time, but they can be.

milky way bar: my best friend sides with the angry voices in my head! Woe is me!

Peachy Garlic: This is the first time I've written this. I have done a lot of POVs of Alanna's 17th birthday, though. Maybe that's what you're thinking of. And thanks!

* * *

Siri: The next chap will come out sometime between now and October. We're not making any promises! But we will try to update as soon as we can. This story is fun! :) Zhai'helleva! Queen's Own


	3. Shopping

Queen's Own: Someone mentioned this in a review, and my friend Teresa thought it was a good idea, so I wrote it. Jon, George and Alanna go shopping! Set several days before my first chap.

Siri: Fun for all! laughs

Queen's Own: Do I look like Tammy to you?

* * *

Shopping

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alanna protested for the third time as Jon and George escorted her firmly along the street. ""Someone might recognize me-"

"No one's going to recognize you, Alanna," Jon said cheerfully. "I didn't even recognize you at first, and I definitely know you're a girl." Alanna blushed slightly. George didn't say anything. "Besides, you're wearing a wig!" He looked at her suspiciously. "You're not afraid of shopping, are you?" Alanna made a face.

"I just hope I don't regret this," she said finally, allowing herself to be led out into the main street of Corus.

* * *

Alanna quietly debated the wisdom of forcefully removing Jon's arm from her waist, where it had settled much too long ago, as the three of them looked over the jewelry being sold off of this vendor's cart. "You sure you don't want anything for your birthday?" Jon asked, eyeing a pair of amethyst eardrops.

"Jon!" she said, laughing a little. "If I want anything for my birthday, I'll want something useful. Can you imagine me in earbobs? My ears aren't even pierced, anyway.

George laughed. "That would be a sight. Earbobs are as useful for you as this." He pulled a jeweled mask from the display and held it to her face. She slipped free of Jon's arm and took it, laughing.

"Maybe this would be more useful," she joked. "No one would be able to find me at parties!" She laughed, spinning in a circle, enjoying the feel of the purple skirts against her legs. _It's fun being a girl after all_. Jon's arm wrapped itself back around her waist as soon as she was standing still, and she sighed. There was no winning with him, was there.

Suddenly, she heard what she had been afraid of since they left Mistress Cooper's. A familiar voice. "Jon!" She froze.

* * *

Gary strolled the street, hands in pockets. His goal was Raven Armory- he and Raoul had been taking small donations, enough to buy Alan something small for his birthday.

As he walked, his eyes caught a flash of a familiar head, crowned with black hair, standing and talking several yards away. Quickly, he made his way towards his friend. The Prince was talking to George and a black-haired girl Gary didn't recognize, around whose waist his arm was draped. As he watched, George handed the girl a mask, which she took, pulling free of Jon's arm.

"-more useful," he heard her say. "No one would be able to find me at parties." She spun around. As Jon's arm wrapped itself back around her waist, Gary remembered their conversation of several months ago. _Could this be the girl Jon was talking about?_

"Jon!" he called pushing through the crowd. The girl froze with her back to him. Jon's head spun sharply to look at him.

"Gary!" he called back, his voice sounding forced. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, shopping," he said. "For Alan's birthday present. Hello George." The thief nodded a hello. "Who's the girl?" Gary asked.

"Uh-" Jon seemed to scramble around for an answer. "This is-"

"My cousin," George said smoothly. "Lenna. She's from Port Caynn, but came to help Mother out."

"Oh," Gary said. "Hello." The girl turned around slowly. She kept her eyes down, so he couldn't see them, and the rest of her face was concealed by the mask.

"I've really got to go, George," she said quietly. Her voice was barely audible, and seemed slightly nervous.

"Of course, Lenna," he said. "Mother wanted you back as soon as possible- it's Jon's fault for insistin' on showin' you these." Lenna turned around, placing the mask on the vendor's tray. Jon said goodbye, which she answered very quietly- Gary couldn't hear what she said.

George slung an arm around her shoulders and guided her away from the two of them, into one of the many side streets. Gary, as he watched them go, felt slightly confused by the fact that he hadn't ever seen her face, uncovered by the mask.

"So how did you meet Lenna?" Gary asked.

"Oh, George brought her along today," Jon said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" Gary had a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You're sure you didn't meet her- say a few months ago?"

Jon shifted uneasily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh stop being thick," Gary said. "Is she the reason you were asking me for advice a month ago?" _It would be nice if it were- then I wouldn't have to worry about Alan- which is something I really don't want to think about-_

"What?" Jon said. "No, that's crazy. I just met her today. You heard George- she's here from Port Caynn to help Mistress Cooper out. She'll probably be going home soon as she's gotten her Gift trained."

"Gift?" Gary asked curiously, caught up in the story of the mysterious girl whose face he hadn't seen.

"She's got a minor healing Gift," Jon said.

"Ah. So tell me," Gary said, steering him towards Raven Armory. "How is she? Is she, you know-" Jon shoved him slightly.

"Is that all you ever think about?" he asked.

"Isn't it what everyone thinks about?" he asked. "Except maybe Alan. Never seen him even look at a girl." He stopped and thought about that for a minute, before sighing dramatically. "How can he stand it? Why me, I think about Lady Delia-"

"We know Gary," Jon said, with a bit of a grin. "We all know how much you think about Delia and Cythera and-"

"All right, all right," Gary said. "I was just providing an example." They walked for a minute in silence, before Gary broke it. "So, anyway, seriously how is she?"

Jon raised an eyebrow at his friend, but before thinking about it, opened his mouth. "She's- something else." His eyes misted over slightly.

"I knew you had something for that girl!" Gary announced. Jon hit him on the head.

"Don't tell anyone," he ordered.

"Of course not," Gary said. "Wouldn't want to make Delia jealous would we? Although-" He began considering the many possibilities of making Delia angry at Jon. Jon shook his head in resignation. The day Gary stopped obsessing about Delia was the day he stopped thinking about- well- He sighed, letting his eyes mist over as the two of them walking, each thinking about the girl they couldn't get.

* * *

Alanna and George walked along the street, relieved to be away from Gary. "I hope Jon sticks to the story," she said anxiously.

"Jon will be fine," George assured her, slinging his arm over her shoulders. "Besides Gary didn't see your face. Thank the gods for that mask."

"Yes, thank gods," she said in relief, putting an arm over his. "Just imagine if I hadn't been wearing it."

George laughed. "Gary's face would've been quite a sight." She allowed herself to laugh a little too.

"I wonder what they're getting me for my birthday," she said thoughtfully. "It can't be worse than earbobs. Can you imagine me?" She laughed. George smiled softly.

"It's no harder than imaginin' you in a dress," he said quietly, spinning her around into his arms. Alanna noticed uneasily that they were in a quiet side alley near Mistress Cooper's.

"George-" His arms ended up around her waist somehow. One of hers was still over his shoulders; the other went to his hand on her waist. "Not now," she said quietly. He brushed a quick kiss over her lips before stepping away.

"All right, lass," he said, putting an arm around her waist. She laughed and shook her head.

"You and Jon-" she said in exasperation. "What am I? Some kind of elbow rest?"

George laughed as he stopped her in front of Mistress Cooper's door. "I've got to be goin' lass. Happy Birthday." He knocked on the door and went around to get Beauty. Alanna shook her head and greeted Mistress Cooper as she opened the door. Walking inside, she voiced the complaint to the older woman, who only laughed.

Within minutes, Squire Alan was sprinting up to the palace, a folded parcel under his arm. He stowed its contents in the trunk at the foot of his bed. It wouldn't be until his birthday that he would delve into the trunk again.

* * *

Queen's Own: So what do you think? I know it's been forever since I've updated- I've been sort of at a writer's block across the board with all my fics. I'll start updating a little more frequently now. Reviews will fuel that! Queen's Own 


	4. Rejection

Queen's Own: So I was thinking, Tammy never gives us any examples on Jon and Alanna's behavior directly following her birthday and their (cough cough) special night. So I pointed this out to Siri, and she took off running with this chapter. Set a few days after Alanna's birthday.

Siri: We've also got Delia being rejected. (cackle) Never liked her much anyway.

Disclaimer: Is it just me or are these things really annoying? But no, I do not own any of the characters used in this fic. Nada. Zilch. If you really want to sue me, all I have is a few crumpled old history tests and a stuffed dog my ex gave me on Valentine's Day when we were going out.

* * *

Rejection of an Unexpected Nature

_I will not turn green, I will not turn green,_ Gary chanted silently to himself. Jon had only just entered the room and already, Delia was halfway into his lap. It was quite a contrast to the polite smile and wave she had favored _him_ with. Looking over at Alan, Gary had to wonder what was going through those women's minds. Though the squire had made it clear that he didn't flirt with the court women, there were still those who were certain that they could be the one to get the notorious squire into their bed. Gary shook his head and stifled a laugh. _He doesn't understand,_ he thought to himself. Even Delia had flirted with the lucky squire.

He turned his gaze back to Jon and Delia. _Yet again, I shall watch my cousin dance all night with the woman of well, everyone's dreams, only to leave with her at the end of it to go do Gods know what in his room._ He sighed, and took a swallow of wine. The world was an unfair place.

But as the set ended, he found himself wondering of the Gods did not love him after all. For Jon was doing the unthinkable. Despite Delia's obvious desire to keep him with her, he was politely disentangling himself and walking over to the cluster of women surrounding his squire. Gary couldn't believe his good fortune. Trying not to look in a hurry, he set down his wine glass, smoothed his tunic and made his way over to the beautiful woman. Alas, Roger beat him there. Slightly discouraged, he turned instead to Alan and Jon.

The prince had slipped inside the circle of women easily, and was flirting just as effortlessly. They had turned their giggles and fluttering eyelashes to him, much to Alan's obvious relief. Seeing Gary's eye on them, he beckoned his friend over. Gary obliged, weaving expertly through the many nobles.

"Hello Gary," Jon said, noticing his friend.

"Hello Jon," Gary replied. "Surprised to see you over here."

"How could I not be here, amongst such charming women?" Jon asked. The ladies flushed and giggled. Alan choked on his wine.

"Could I persuade you to leave their lovely company for a few moments?" he said. Jon smiled, and he and his squire excused themselves from the circle of now disappointed women.

Once safely outside the room, Gary turned to his friend. "Why aren't you dancing with Delia?" he asked. Jon laughed.

"Gary if you want her, you can have her," he said easily.

Gary's eyes narrowed. "Does this have anything to with that girl I saw you with the other day- Lenna?" Alan coughed yet again on a swallow of wine; Jon pounded his back.

"Alan," he said. "You really need to watch how much you're drinking. That's the second time tonight you've choked." Alan rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop it Jon," he said, laughing slightly. "I just can't resist the humor." Jon didn't comment, as his squire raised one coppery eyebrow.

"Gary, what gave you that idea?" Jon asked. "Lenna's probably back in Port Legann already."

"Port Caynn," Gary corrected him. "And what else could it be? You've –ah- disengaged yourself from the lovely Lady Delia, she of the-"

"Please don't wax poetic on us," Alan groaned. "I used to hear enough bad poetry from Jon."

"And," Gary continued, refusing to be deterred. "You're being much nicer to Alan, you've been acting oddly in regards to women lately, _and_ there was that small matter of advice-" Now it was Jon's turn to choke on his wine.

"I don't want to know," Alan said, pounding his knightmaster on the back. "Goddess Jon, you need to watch how much you drink." Jon shot a mock glare at his friend.

"That's the only time Jon's ever needed girl advice," Gary informed the redhead. "I had never realized that he _didn't_ have divine powers when it came to women." Alan snorted.

"Hardly," he said, giving the crown prince a look. "You should have heard him obsessing over Delia- what he was going to wear, what he was going to say-"

"Did I hear my name?" a familiar voice inquired sweetly. A look of annoyance crossed Alan's face and Jon frowned. Gary's eyes lit up.

"Lady Delia," he said, bowing over her hand and kissing the back. "How could we not be speaking of your radiant beauty?" Delia smiled, and stepped between Jon and Alan.

"Your Highness," she purred. "I haven't seen you much this week. Do you think we could- catch up?" Her tone was blatantly suggestive. The look of disgust on Alan's face for the way the woman was openly throwing herself at Jon was matched only by the look of wistful envy on Gary's.

"Lady Delia," Jon said, casting a desperate look at Alan over the top of Delia's head. "I don't believe we have much to catch up on. Unless you want to hear about our gambles and duels, which have been uneventful this week."

"You know how I love to hear you talk," Delia said sweetly. "Or- I'm sure these gentlemen won't mind if I say that- we don't have to talk." Alan's lips twitched slightly as Jon's eyes filled with a silent plea for rescue.

"Lady Delia, I would be happy to catch you up on what we knights have been doing this past week," Gary said quickly. "It would be a pleasure to spend time with such a lovely lady, even if Jon has things he believes to be more important." Delia looked quickly from him, back to Jon and then her eyes settled on Gary. Just as suddenly as she had latched onto Jon, she stepped back slightly.

"If you're sure, Jonathan," she said softly, curtseying and giving him a lovely view of her cleavage. "Then I will go with Sir Gareth instead."

Jon nodded regally. "Good night to you both."

Gary was having a hard time containing his glee as Delia took his arm and they glided back into the room. He mouthed a silent '_Thank you_' over his shoulder as the door shut behind them.

As soon as the door shut, Alan collapsed into laughter. "Did you see her face?" he wheezed. "And when she curtseyed-"

Jon laughed too. "She wasn't exactly subtle." They reentered the room once their laughter was under control. The cluster of ladies they had been entertaining earlier flocked back around them as soon as they entered and, with a smile and an exasperated twinkling of purple eyes, they returned to their earlier conversations. Within moments, both had made their way to the dance floor, Jon with a black-haired woman who was fairly tall and Alan with a petite blonde who was for once, shorter than him.

Jon made sure to stay with those women and to never dance a set without a partner for fear of Delia's descent. Before long, though, she left, Duke Roger on her arm. Gary rejoined them at that point, sighing.

"And I was so close," he said. "What a woman." Alan laughed, as Jon was currently dancing with the petite blond.

"You're welcome to her," he said, his eyes watching Jon. "I think you're right about Jon, though he hasn't told me anything." Gary followed the gaze of his purple eyes, gone soft, and misinterpreted it.

"That's quite a blond," he said. "Small, thin- you've finally found a woman shorter than you." Alan looked at him.

"Care to repeat that on the practice courts," he said mildly. "Because you know, you'd regret it."

Gary wisely shut his mouth. But as he followed Alan's gaze yet again, that small suspicion began waving up and down in his head. _It couldn't be- Why did they keep coughing? What aren't they telling me? And why isn't Jon with Delia- Delia the beautiful, the radiant-_

"I know you know who Jon's newest conquest is," he said. Alan laughed, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"And you'd never believe me if I told you," he answered. "Besides, what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Gary rolled his eyes.

"Keep your secrets," he said. "I'll find out soon enough."

"I'm sure you will," Alan agreed, for once not arguing.

"So who is it?" Gary asked. Alan laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm not telling," he said. "Ask Jon if you really want to know, though I doubt he'll tell you."

"Tell him what?" Raoul came up behind the two of them, and Alan jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Gary wants to know who Jon's newest lady is," he said dryly. "Since he has abandoned the lovely Lady Delia." He then proceeded to imitate Gary at his worst. "She of the lovely emerald eyes, the radiant hair, the perfect figure, the bosom exposed by her dresses-" Gary hit Alan, cutting him off. Alan hit back. Things would have proceeded into a playful fight, had Jon not returned from his dance with the blond.

"Cannot have my two best knights brawling like drunkards," he said easily, as he put a hand on Alan's arm to keep him from landing a hit on Gary's stomach.

"Jon, it was fun," Alan protested, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"He insulted Delia," Gary said. The other three laughed.

"She hardly needs my help," Alan muttered. That set the other two off again. Raoul was the first to stop laughing.

"Gary for once is not blinded by his love for Delia's bos- sorry beauty," he said. "Jon really _is_ over her. So who's the newest lady Jon?"

"No one," Jon said easily.

Raoul laughed. "You couldn't have given over Delia for _no one_," he objected. "Tell us."

"Like I told Gary," Alan said. "You wouldn't believe him if he told you."

"Oh so he knows?" Raoul said. "I'm hurt, Jon." His tone was light, though, and his eyes teasing.

"He's my squire," Jonathan protested.

"I'd know," was Alan's only response. "Those walls are rather thin." Raoul and Gary grinned. Jon flushed slightly.

"Not my fault," he replied.

"Of course not," his squire said, laughing. "Just that, well, Delia's rather- vocal, if you know what I mean." Even Gary couldn't hold laughter back at the look on Jon's face. It was mix between embarrassment, laughter and a riot of other equally amusing emotions. "And you're not exactly silent either." That did it. Raoul had tears streaming from his eyes, and Gary had to grab Alan's shoulder for support as he laughed, causing the squire to stagger slightly. "Go lean on Raoul, Gary," he said. "I can't support you."

"So little respect you show for your overlord, squire," Jon said.

"Like you could ever enforce discipline with me," Alan retorted. "I could chase you all over the practice courts." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Just you wait," Jon said, drawing himself up with mock dignity (what real dignity he had was reduced to shreds by his squire). "One day I'll be king-"

"And I'll still be chasing you all over the practice courts," Alan finished. "Until you get to lazy and scared to even try."

"He's got you there," Raoul said, laughter beginning to come under control. "And we all know he could."

"Speaking of practice courts," Alan said after Jon couldn't summon a retort. "I need to be on one early tomorrow. I'm for bed." He waved, and walked out of the room. Gary and Raoul looked at Jon.

"Talk," they demanded. "Who is it?"

"I'll force it out of Alan later," Raoul threatened. Jon laughed.

"He's less likely to tell you than I am," he said. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I need to join my squire tomorrow on the practice courts." He followed his squire out. Gary shook his head.

Jon caught up with his squire just inside his room. "No respect?" Alanna teased. "I should say not."

"Vocal?" Jon asked, shutting the door behind him. "I'd think you would know better." He pulled his squire to him suddenly, and kissed her thoroughly.

"Good to know Raoul thinks I'm not no one," she said, laughing when he pulled away. "Someone appreciates me. Although I _did_ get tired of being compared to Delia."

"There's no comparison," Jon said, kissing her again. A grin spread across his face. "You're much quieter." Alanna resorted to a juvenile tactic and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So long as you don't try to enforce discipline."

* * *

Queen's Own: Sorry about the length of time it took this chapter to come out. School, you know? Finals are drawing perilously near- my science teacher just told us to start studying!- and I'm moving soon. I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. Reviews are great motivators! 


End file.
